Power of Heros
by clockfang
Summary: This is a story about a guy named kai who lived in the leaf village and is now returning to help with the war. this is my first fanfic so enjoy. Sasuke is brought back by naruto.


Power of Heros

This takes place after sasuke ran off. The sound village has claimed war on 's also the fourth great war. It's sound, cloud, rock, rain, and grass hidden villages vs. leaf, sand, mist, and

waterfall. Hope you like it.

It was a shining march day in the hidden leaf village. It was one of it more peaceful days.

Tsunade was sitting in her office thinking about how to end this war. As far as she could tell Orochimaru

wanted to end everything that didn't see things his way. Konoha was also at a disivatage. There are nine main villages

and the side her's was on had less the Orochimaru's.

So she was currently at her desk hitting her head on it trying to think of a way to aid her in this war.

All of a sudden a light bulb turn on in her head and she stood up instantly.

"Ambu," she yelled and aromatically three ambu jumped from their hiding places and bowed before her. Go get me Kakashi,

Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, and their teams now.

"Hai Hokage-sama" they said and left.

She sat there smiling to herself. "Why didn't I think of them before." She sat thinking intill the teams she called for

where in the room.

"What do you want baa-chan" said naruto showing no respect at all.

" I have called you all here for an important reason that could help us win this war." She said

Mostly everyone in the room was shocked to hear there could be something to end the war.

" What can we do that can help end the war", asked Kakashi pulling his eyes away from his favorite book to listen.

"I want you all to find three people for me." She said with a happy voice.

"You want us to go find three poeple. How could that help end the war. I think you're getting stressted out baa-chan." Exlaimed naruto.

"Let me tell you who you are getting Tsunade with a vein popping out on her forehead. Then smiled. Thier names are Takashi Zamrua, Jiro Bonrai, and Kai Hawu. The elite ninjas." Tsunade with a smile that got bigger as she said the names.

All the genin where confused as to why she was smiling and why the jonin looked like they where in the daze. Heji and Hinata seem to looked surprized by the last name.

" Who are they Tsunade-sama." Asked Sakura a little bit confused.

" Well just like Jiraiya I also had a genin team. These were my students. By the time they became genin all three were orphans. So after about a year of being a team I adopted all three of them.

" **What! Are you series. I didn't know that**." yelled kiba at the top of his lungs.

The genin then stared to talk amounts themselves.

"Shut up. Yes I have children but what is important is that not only do they have the secerts behind my strenght they also surpass the sennin. They are also sages and master in their own way." Takashi is the Sage of spiders and the Poison Mistress of Konoha. Jiro is the Sage of Bull/Oxen and is the Master Forge of Konoha. Both of them are on the level of sennin. Kai is on a level all his own. He can take on Takashi and Jiro without breaking a sweat. He can also take on all of the sennin with a little over hafe of his power. "

At this everyone was shocked. Except the jonin.

Tsunade got seirus.

"When Kai was little he didn't live in the village. He came here when he was two years old after he incinerated his entire village and eveyone in it.

At that all the genin looked terrifed at what they just heard. Even naruto couldn't fined something to say.

"When he was born his grandfather seal what was known as the Chaos Lords into him. The Chaos Lords are five very powerful demon said to stronger then the tailed beast. One of them are even the father of the nine tailed fox kyuubi."

Now when Kai was two his grandfather died and the entire village even his parents tired to kill him. They took him to the center of town and beat him. Every member was there. When they went for the killing strike one of his demons came to his aid and he incinerated everything within five miles of the village was destroyed. He then found his way here and pasted out at the gate. He was put in the orphanage but when word got out of what he did nobody wanted him. At the age of four he was living on the street and getting into brawles. He then joined the academy an became a ninja. He also became known as the summons master. He has powerful sommon tatoos along his amrs and chest and them are just is strong ones. Kami knows how man contracts he signed. He also has the name Demon sage. How he got it I do not know. "

"Then there was his blood line limit."

At this neji took over.

"He has several blooded line limits because the hows are the junction clan. They have the power of the three Dojutsu and more."

At this their eyes went wide with shock.

_I should get this guy to train me so I can kill Itachi_. Thought sasuke.

"Now I need you all to go out and find them. They have sennin travel rights so they can be anywhere. Team seven and eight will look for Kai, Team ten will look for takashi, and team Gai will look for Jiro. Here are their last known loactions." She hands them files of the locations.

"Hokage-sama why are there two teams to track down Kai." Asked Kurenai.

"Kai is crafty and if he dosen't want to be found your most likly not going to fined him. Now you leave tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The genin left rather confused about their mission. Some where confused anyway. Others where exicited. The jonin looked ready for one of the toughest mission of their lifes.


End file.
